villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cygnus (Mega Man Star Force)
Cygnus is a character in the Mega Man Star Force ''series. Cygnus is one of the FM-ians that attacked the space station and for the disappearance Kelvin Stelar, the father of the protagonist Geo Stelar. He is a major antagonist in the first ''Mega Man Star Force game and a minor character in Mega Man Star Force 3. In addition, he is the main antagonist in the first half of the anime adaptation. He was voiced by Liam O'Brien in the English version and Nobutoshi Canna in the Japanese version of the anime. Biography Mega Man Star Force Cygnus arrives on earth and searches for a host. He managed to found a human being Tom Dubius, whose been betrayed before in his life, and seems to be a afraid to become a BrotherBand with his boss Aaron Boreal. After a misunderstanding happens between Tom and Aaron, he thinks he is betrayed by Aaron and taken his ideas for his own. After Cygnus sees this, he takes the opportunity and wave change with Tom to become Cygnus Wing, making his plot to kill Aaron. After Mega Man defeats Cygnus Wing, Tom still believes that he is betrayed by society, and asks Aaron to prove that it isn't by taking off his helmet in a zero-oxygen, zero-gravity area. Aaron trusts Tom and removed his helmet, only to discover that Tom had filled the area with oxygen. When Tom realizes what he's doing, he forces Cygnus his way out of him. Cygnus reappears three times later in the game: in a dead end of the Lab EM road he appears as a EX encounter, reappear as a random SP encounter, and his final encounter is in the first Comp leading up to the final boss Andromeda, where he is finally defeated. Mega Man Star Force 3 Cygnus returns in the third game as Tom's Wizard, and can be challenged in the WAZA Center. Mega Man Star Force ''(anime) In the anime, he leads the FM-ian group ti hunt down Omega-Xis and retrieve the Andromeda Key he's stolen. After Cygnus finally found Omega-Xis, he managed to overpower him, before he goes into hiding. Cygnus needed a human host in order to find Omega-Xis, which he found was Tom Dubius. Cygnus sabotages Tom's car, crashing it and offers his help to survive the accident. Later at AMAKEN, Cygnus controls Tom's distrustful nature and become Cygnus Wing to destroy the AMAKEN Lab along with Mega Man. Cygnus reveals he uses Tom's plan to crash an inactive satellite on the Lab. While during the battle, Tom tries to take control due to Geo's kindness towards Tom, but was overpower by Cygnus' power and forces him back as Cygnus Wing before retreating. Cygnus Wing takes an EM Wave Device created a machine so the FM-ians group can turn into their EM Wave Changes and human disguises. He returns to AMAKEN, getting the identity of Mega Man from Aaron. Cygnus becomes more powerful due to Tom's long exposure, making Geo hesitating to fight him. While shaking bonds with Omega-Xis, he revealed that Omega-Xis led the attack on the space station which Geo's father was in. Afterwards, Cygnus traps Omega-Xis and managed to summon Andromeda. He controls Andromeda to bring to earth's core while the other FM-ians fight Mega Man. But Cygnus all failed due to Gemini's betrayal, who wants the power for themselves so they he can overthrow Cepheus. Cygnus stalls Gemini Spark so Mega Man can unleash Star Break on them, causing Gemini Spark to escape and while Cygnus is killed. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe Cygnus is revived and seen along the other revived FM-ians at Sonia's concert in the last episode of the season Powers and Abilities * Parent-Swan Head: A headpiece designed to resemble a swan. Because this is the first sight his Cygnets see after they are born, they recognize Cygnus Wing as their "parent", and become his faithful from that moment forth. * Cygnus Feather: Cygnus's EM Wave wings acquired their shape through Em Wave Change. While these wings may appear elegant, each individual feather transforms into a blade that can reduce a target to mincemeat when fired. Furthermore, feathers can be regenerated until Cygnus's supply of EM Energy is exhausted. * Wave Generators: A machine capable of re-converting released Cygnus Feathers into EM Wave Energy. the recollected energy can then be used to rebuild Cygnus Feathers or create new Cygnets. Unlike Mega Man's Wavetooth Device, however, the Wave Regenerator can only collect EM Energy of the same freqeuency as Cygnus Wing's EM Energy. * Dancing Float-Shoes: Cutting-edge float shoes that have been specially customized for Cygnus Wing. These shoes are distinguished from standard float shoes in almost every respect. These shoes, in combination with the Cygnus Feathers, enable Cygnus Wing to fly freely through the air and perform high-velocity spin attacks. * Cygnets: Swan-shaped EM Wave Bodies that serve as Cygnus Wing's underlings. Their bodies can be either black or white. White Cygnets have a tendency to fly away immediately after being attacked, while the flightless Black Cygnus will continue to charge forward even when under heavy fire. Gallery Images 14cf5bbeb7de8770e258c97cb2f7993c.jpg|Cygnus Wing on a official poster of the first game. normal_image306.png|Cygnus Wing's outline. 8792.png|Cygnus Wing's game render. MMSFCygnus4.png|Cygnus in game appearance. MMSFCygnus2.png|Cygnus Wing in game appearance. MMSFCygnus1.png|Cygnus' game icon. MMSFCygnus3.png|Cygnus Wing's game icon. MMSFCWBattle.png|Cygnus Wing ready to battle. MMSFCygnus5.png|Cygnus in the anime. MMSFCygnus6.png|Cygnus Wing in the anime. MM - Tom Dubius & Cygnus Wing.png|Cygnus' design. Videos Mega Man Star Force - Part 7 Mega Man Star Force - Part 8 Cygnus Wing Mega Man Star Force OST - T14 Rocket Shooter (SpaceSim Comp - Cygnus Wing's Stage) Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Villains Category:Leader Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:The Heavy Category:Humanoid Category:Strategic Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Servant of Hero Category:Posthumous Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Brainwashers Category:Revived Category:Terrorists Category:Vandals Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Category:Multi-Beings Category:Redeemed Category:Saboteurs Category:Game Changer Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive